Why Not Take A Chance?
by SoBo113
Summary: AU. Gee and Dave have known each other since they were kids, but only recently discovered how they really feel about each other. please note: this story's a bit different
1. Look

**Hi There!**

**This story's going to be a bit different to most GN Fanfics seeing as it's not really written from any particular persons POV and it's AU, but I liked the idea so I decided I'd post the first chapter at least and see what you all think.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here (except parts of the plot, I suppose). All Georgia Nicolson characters and words belong to Louise Rennison.**

_**

* * *

Why Not Take A Chance?**_

_**Chapter One: Look**_

Throughout her life, Georgia Nicolson had gotten many looks. Some she acknowledged with great pride, others went by seemingly unnoticed. Yet the looks Georgia paid most attention to were the one she wasn't given. One look in particular she longed for, but not just from anyone. "A ton of guys look at you that way," her friend, Jas, had once informed her, "and you want the only one that doesn't. You're bonkers." She had been warned about dating a family friend, but these premonitions didn't bother her. If dithering Ellen could get a gorgey guy, why couldn't Georgia?

Dave had always been able to acknowledge Georgia's existence. Though, since they'd met as young children through his family's Christmas party, he'd only been able to think of her as exactly that. A child. He'd seen her many times after their first encounter, but each time she appeared as the fuzzy haired little girl he'd met a few years ago. This annual family and friends' holiday would be different though. Dave, of course, did not know this until he saw the girl, a mere inch shorter than him, bounding up the stairs just a head of her rather fringy friend.

That was the moment Dave finally looked.

**

* * *

Sorry that was a bit short, but I just had to end it like that for the story to make sense :). Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or if there's anything I should work on.**

**SoBo xx**


	2. Think

**Hello friends! **

**Please excuse my sloppy updating, but I've been rather busy. I will try and keep it more regular from now on :)**

**Much Love!**

**SoBo xx  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here (except parts of the plot, I suppose). All Georgia Nicolson characters and words belong to Louise Rennison.**

_**

* * *

Why Not Take A Chance?**_

**_Chapter 2 : Think_**

Almost everyone has had at least one moment in their lives when they've wished they could know exactly what was going through someone else's mind. Although, we probably all of have times when we're thankful no one can hear our thoughts. For Dave, this was one of those times. 'Ok, that's Georgia, yes? Yes. Wow, she looks... different. Almost hot,' he thought. 'Better say something charming. Something that makes you sound intelligent. Quick! She's right in front of you!'

"H-h-hi, Georgia" the poor boy stuttered.

'Well done, Dave, you sounded like a dying camel.' His thoughts argued

Georgia noticed the slight struggle in his voice and found herself smiling a little.

"Hey, Dave," she said before turning to gesture to her friend to hurry up and then walking carefully past him. She quietly thanked God that Dave hadn't been able to hear her thoughts earlier.

After the tedious task of unpacking and settling into the shared holiday house, Georgia found time to rejoice in the fact that she would be sharing a room with Dave or the next four days. Her friend, Jas, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gee, are you going to introduce me to that gorgey guy or not?" She questioned.

"Oh, uh, sure," Georgia said as she quickly snapped out of her daydream about her and Dave's imaginary children. Jas grabbed her hand and dragged Georgia out the door to where Dave was sitting on the porch, seemingly lost in a fantasy.

"Dave?" Georgia asked, trying to sound as normal as possible in front of her crush.

"Oh, hi again, Gee and..." Dave threw a questioning look at Georgia, whose mouth had dropped open at the mere sound of his voice. Jas glanced at Georgia and then offered her hand to Dave.

"I'm Jas, and I take it you're Dave," she said as she subtly kicked Georgia's ankle.

"That would be right," Dave took Jas' hand and shook it before quickly drawing away and returning to his dream world, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks under Georgia's yearning gaze, and hoped the pair would leave him be.

The girls turned and quickly entered back into the house. Georgia banged her head against the wall and quietly observed, "I was such a prat back there."

Then an amazing thing happened. Dave, still seated out on the porch, suddenly found himself thinking, 'I wonder what's going through Georgia' head.' While at the exact same moment, with her head still against the wall inside, Georgia thought, 'I wonder what's going through Dave's head.'

That was when their adventure of a relationship really began.

**

* * *

Ugh, didn't like this chapter much. One of the reasons it took so long to get up was lack of inspiration (mixed with lack of Internet time :P). I get the feeling I've made MANY grammatical errors and so on in this, especially towards the end, but I'm currently working on some kind of Microsoft Word from the 90s. It said I needed to turn "himself thinking" to "he thinking."**

**That alone (to all of you who know how much of a Grammar Nazi I can be) made me want to break this laptop.**

**Anywhoozle, love to all!**

**SoBo xx**


End file.
